


白夜

by Romanceless



Category: N.Flying (Band), 承胜
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanceless/pseuds/Romanceless





	白夜

下了一天的雨。

天是青灰色的，水滴淅淅沥沥地打在玻璃上。每到下雨天柳会胜就很开心。下雨意味着经纪人不会像往常一样催着大家合奏，意味着宿舍到公司的路可以被李承协圈在怀里，两人撑一把伞。意味着大家减少待在一起的频率，金宰铉看电影，车勋睡觉，李承协在工作室待到雨停，意味着自己可以做一些坏事。

柳会胜轻手轻脚地走近李承协的房间，打开他的衣柜，挑来挑去，拿走了一件衬衫。

丝绸质地的，搭在手臂上，冰凉的质感，像李承协淋过雨后的皮肤。柳会胜被自己的想法吓了一跳，合上衣柜门悄悄走了出去。  
李承协不用香水，衬衫上是熟悉的洗衣皂味。如果是一场公演过后，丝绸就会被大汗淋漓的身体打湿，附着在李承协精瘦又满是肌肉的上身，变得稍微透明，染上只属于他的气息，狂热、激烈的气息，让柳会胜沉溺的气息。

他喉结上下滚动，确认门窗紧锁，窗帘拉紧后，关上灯，慢慢地脱掉上衣，解开皮带，褪掉牛仔裤，最后是内裤。

柳会胜浑身微微颤抖着，穿上李承协的衬衫。李承协比他高大许多，衬衫下摆搭在柳会胜的大腿中部。他一颗一颗系上衬衫的扣子，笨手笨脚的，七颗扣子系了两分钟。想想，又解开最上面两颗，露出若隐若现的锁骨，和白花花一片的胸口。

像李承协那样。他想。李承协是什么样的呢？比他黑一点，比他高大健硕许多。灯光从他背后亮起，腰线在衬衫的遮盖下若隐若现。柳会胜闭上眼，让眼前的画面留久一点。手指一点一点向下摸索，下颌，喉结，锁骨，乳尖，腹肌，最后抵达前端。

柳会胜沉溺在快感与羞耻感混杂的洋流里，几近窒息，嘴微微张开索取冰凉的空气，滚烫的津液从嘴角淌出，星星点点地粘在床单上，晕开一小块深色的痕迹。

他懵懂地摆弄，想象着那是李承协的手。细长的，骨节分明的手，覆在他的前端，沾上一点精液。衬衫的气息将他包围，他想到李承协的手臂，带着同样的气息，搭在他的肩上，很容易就将自己环在他的怀里。泪从柳会胜眼眶里涌出，分不清是快感还是别的什么。

他想要更多。他加快了抚弄的频率，另一只手胡乱摆弄着乳尖，在四周留下鲜红的痕迹。他看不到，他想象那是春夏交替时树上结的小小樱桃，李承协把它叼在嘴里，舌尖时不时舔舐一下，快感触电般传遍全身。

不行了……柳会胜逐渐蜷缩起来，眉头皱成一团，身体越来越燥热。快感到达的瞬间他抓起床单，迫使自己不要叫出声来，然后瘫软在床上，手渐渐松开，急促的呼吸慢慢变缓，眼神空洞地对着门缝透出的光。  
快感过后是无尽的空虚。柳会胜像被扔到北冰洋，被无尽羞耻的寒流侵入每一个毛孔。他脱下衬衫抱在怀里，小声地啜泣，滚烫的眼泪滴在衬衫布料上，像热风吹拂终年不化的冰。

柳会胜不知道自己哪里出了问题。

在家是老小，在军队是最年轻的弟弟，柳会胜懂得对什么样的人说什么话做什么事。进了乐队自然也是一样，本就是后加入的成员，言行举止更要十二分地小心。他和金宰铉一起疯，在车勋面前像个顽皮的孩子，面对李承协就完全是个乖宝宝。

他知道这样做李承协会很高兴，会在两个傻小子都不听话的时候感叹柳会胜的乖巧。他只要乖乖地坐在李承协旁边，李承协就会去搂他，大手按住他的肩膀，然后顺着胳膊向下，环住他的腰，捏他的肚子肉，另一只手有时候还新鲜地戳一戳他的喉节。

李承协说话的时候他目不转睛地盯着。不知道说的什么，管他呢。柳会胜的目光落在李承协的睫毛，落在瞳孔，落在鼻梁，落在一张一合的嘴唇，落在锋利的下颌线，落在微微颤动的喉结，落在……  
柳会胜不知道自己出了什么问题。

李承协感觉不到吗？柳会胜不敢猜。自己炽热的目光引起了另外两位哥哥的奇怪，柳会胜只好在他们说话的时候也转过头去看，眼里是说话人，脑海里全是刚才李承协的轮廓。可偏偏就只有李承协感觉不到。李承协有时也会盯着自己，带着温柔的微笑，柳会胜总是很容易就感受到他的目光。四目相对，李承协也并不慌张，甚至还会捏一捏柳会胜的脸颊肉，说一句“我们胜九啊，真是可爱”。

柳会胜感觉自己像在算一道无解的数学题，明明清楚地知道没有答案，依然义无反顾，甚至自欺欺人地盼望着正答。明明知道是李承协为了有趣而提的问题，被问到“喜欢别人还是喜欢我”的时候心情还是雀跃地像要起飞的雏鸟，却依旧要装出为难的样子。李承协直播他一场不落地看，听到李承协开玩笑地说“工作人员让我别只照顾会胜，也照顾照顾其他人，可是我不想”的时候，他趴在床上跟着屏幕里的李承协一起笑，笑得傻傻的，见牙不见眼。

但正因如此才更加煎熬。一起汉江夜跑的时候，过马路李承协总要抓紧柳会胜的手，柳会胜有多心动，接着的那句“抓紧哥”就有多刺耳。难得的假期他跟着李承协回大邱本家，抑制不住的兴奋，被李承协对着一家人的“这是我们组合最乖的弟弟”的介绍浇得透心凉。

夜深人静的时候柳会胜暗骂自己，你什么毛病，你为了不存在的事伤心，你是不是有病。整夜整夜的失眠换来的是低烧，是李承协满眼的担心和覆上额头的宽大手掌。柳会胜就这样在心动和心碎的轮回中反复挣扎。

初一位那天他们都喝多了，确实是喝多了，金宰铉拿着果盘上的香蕉打电话，连车勋也晕晕乎乎的，一边摸金宰铉的卷毛一边叫他家猫的名字。李承协？柳会胜早不记得了。他只记得自己在李承协担忧的眼神下灌下第三杯烧酒，然后忍着胃里的翻江倒海跑进了厕所。

他失败了，没来得及找准地方就吐了一地，吐得昏天黑地跪在地上，眼泪和鼻涕混在脸上。背后传来越来越近的急促的脚步声，柳会胜两眼一黑倒在地上，彻底没了力气。

自己好像是被谁背回去的。是李承协吗？柳会胜没有力气去想。从始至终他的目光始终是涣散的，直到衣服一件件被脱掉才稍微清楚一点。

确实是他……柳会胜脑子昏沉沉的，被李承协抱进淋浴间。没有浴缸，李承协皱了皱眉，把柳会胜放在马桶上，开始脱掉沾满酒渍的衣服。

真他妈性感。这是柳会胜破碎的感官能拼凑出的唯一一句话。李承协仔细地调节水温，一只手把柳会胜捞起来，胳膊在腋下环了一圈，把柳会胜固定在自己怀里。

李承协一点一点地往柳会胜身上洒水，头发，身体。要拿洗发水的时候他不得不把花洒挂在墙上，温热的水流填满两具年轻躯干的缝隙。柳会胜把脸埋在李承协的肩窝，四肢无力地垂下。两人的欲望若有若无地碰到，快感从头顶直达脚尖。柳会胜想，如果让时间永远停留在此刻，我愿付出一切代价。

李承协的手指在柳会胜柔顺的发间穿梭，绵密的泡沫淌到柳会胜颈间，又悉数被细心地冲掉。李承协挤一点沐浴露在掌心，手掌在柳会胜身体的每一寸揉搓。完蛋了，柳会胜感受到欲望的勃起，绝望又决绝地抱紧了李承协。

柳会胜被清洗得干干净净，李承协横抱着他走出浴室走进卧室，在客厅留下湿淋淋的脚印。柳会胜被轻轻放在床上，李承协找出他的睡衣，想要给他换上。柳会胜醉意未退，把睡衣从他手中粗暴地扯下，握住那双指节分明的手，覆在自己的前端。

他看着李承协，几乎要垂泪，被酒精浸泡过的嘶哑嗓音带着哭腔：“哥，帮帮我吧。”

柳会胜没想到李承协会用嘴。

李承协俯下身来的时候柳会胜吓得酒意醒了大半，又在前端被柔软包裹的时候几乎要叫出声来。他深一下浅一下地喘息，手指因为用力抓住床单而指节发白。过于直接的快感带来的是梦般的不真实，看不到李承协的脸让他没来由地慌乱起来。他开始哭，眼泪一滴一滴落在李承协的发间。李承协做得很生疏，尽管尽力轻柔，还是会让牙齿碰到敏感的前端。每当这时柳会胜就脚趾蜷曲，呜咽得更大声。他仿佛将要溺亡之人，用尽全力挣扎着，吐字不清地一遍遍喊着：“哥……承协哥……”

释放的时候李承协并没有躲开，柳会胜因此觉得很抱歉。但他没有力气也没有意识了，只能感受到天色微亮，光线透过薄薄的窗帘打在李承协的脸上。刘海挡住了他的眼睛，柳会胜看不清他的表情，只能看到他微微张开的嘴唇，动了几下，在柳会胜反应过来那是什么之前就没了意识。

柳会胜梦见自己在李承协的大邱本家，一大家子做了满桌菜欢迎柳会胜的到来。席间李承协一手搂着柳会胜一手举杯，眉飞色舞地向大家介绍，这是柳会胜，我的……

我的……

时间凝固在此刻，一家人不再动弹。只有李承协，带着歉意回头看他，对着他说着什么。柳会胜什么也听不见，但他记得那个口型。昏暗的房间里，李承协垂目对着他说的话。

对不起。

柳会胜惊醒。

这似乎成了他们的某种共识。

他们从不在外面做，外出的时候都极为克制。只有在公司或在宿舍的时候，一个人望过来，另一个人心照不宣。

润滑，避孕套，一件一件备齐放在床头柜。他们一般在李承协的卧室，或者直接就在浴室，方便清理。一个成了年就没机会接触女生，一个一心当练习生毫无经验，两个二十多岁的人了，做起来还是要一点点摸索。李承协第一次进入柳会胜的时候柳会胜简直要疼得哭出来，吓得李承协手忙脚乱地又挤了半管润滑在连接的地方，顺着两个人的身体淌下，把卧室搞得一团糟。渐入佳境之后柳会胜又因快感战栗得尖叫出声，车勋金宰铉都出门了，他叫得随心所欲，尾音拐出九曲十八弯。李承协一边做一边感叹，果然是高音担当。

不过大部分时间他们都没有这么自在。柳会胜时常为了克制呻吟而咬住床单，可怜的样子又激起李承协的欲火，身下力度加大频率加快，把柳会胜操得淌泪。结束之后偷偷撤下床单放进洗衣机，两个人分开洗澡，誓死不留下半点痕迹。他们做得很好，除了金宰铉偶尔奇怪他们什么时候走得这么近了之外，没有任何人发现。

柳会胜明白，他们耗不起第二次了。

原来自己才是迟钝的那个。柳会胜想。每天拿炽热的目光注视着自己爱的人，李承协怎么可能发现不了。但他没办法做出回应，他甚至不能告诉柳会胜自己也爱着他。

因为他是队长。

他们四个能走到现在有多不容易，李承协比谁都清楚。所以他只能克制，只能装傻，只能在晨光熹微的早上，垂着头，对柳会胜说一句没有声音的对不起。

柳会胜瘫在床上，枕着李承协的手臂，一眼望过去，腹肌上全是深深浅浅的吻痕。他只能把痕迹留在这种地方，见不到光的地方，像他和李承协无法被照亮的感情一样。

柳会胜声音闷闷的：“该说对不起的是我。”

李承协翻身把他搂在怀里，揉他的头发。

“我都明白。”柳会胜又开口。

李承协浅浅地笑了。

即使永远不见天日，又能怎样呢。

没有太阳的日子里，你就是光。


End file.
